Supernatural Oneshots
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Just a series of different short stories based off of words that come up on a ghost app I have. Chapter 6 - Cake
1. Mill

**Authoress Note:** This doesn't really involve any given timeline. I'm just writing short snippets or drabbles or whatever you wish to call it lol. There's no set character, pairing or whatever. I'm just playing really.

**Mill**

The brothers hunted ghosts and everything that was supernatural, and they did so wherever they were needed to. It didn't matter what time of day it was, or the season. Complaining was a given in most situations but general acceptance just the same.

This was their job. What there life revolved around outside of family.

The latest hunt took them to an old shut down mill. The main building and the log yard looked like it took on fire damage when it shut down.

Lives were lost.

Ghosts to investigate and burn.

Their kind of gig.

One of their easier of gigs considering their range of supernatural beings to take down these days. Everything from demons to angels.


	2. Pine

**Pine**

It was one of those rare quiet times during hunts with his older brother and the angel Castiel. Sam found himself walking through a small town fashioned park after trying to scrap together information in the local library and museum that was right next to it.

The sight of the cones on the ground around the pine trees forced him to remember other times on hunts during the summer when school was out and their Dad was off killing whatever it was he was in the town to kill, Dean was with him. Too young to really go on hunts despite the salt 'n burns he sometimes accompanied his father at times.

Sam remembered he was bored out of his mind, and unhappy. Dean who seemed to have made it his personal mission to look out for him instigated the first of many pine cone fights. Sam lost and for once rather then them getting in trouble for fooling around, their Dad just shook his head.

He wasn't such a drill-sergeant then, but bordering and was soon going to take the full plunge and stop being a father, leaving that role on Dean's shoulders as well as so many others.

Sam halfheartedly kicked a pine cone out of his way as he saw the Impala pull into view.


	3. Doesn't

**Doesn't**

Doesn't, a mere contraction of does not.

It was nothing more than a lazy way of saying, does not. But that was not important. What is, what was, is the end result. And anyone lazy or not could understand that the ending results are the prize of both the short route or the long route.

Personally, Alastair preferred the long route.

The prize was always sweeter and more appreciable then.

One hundred years of laziness only to gain a sweeter treat.

One that lasted only thirty years and became something far more taste worthy then an old human bent on revenge and withering love stored away for that one great escape.

And in the end despite himself being taken off the board but not out of the game, it was worth it and it was entertaining.

The so-called boy king never measured up.

But his boy did.

And it just doesn't, does not, matter that things turned out the way they did because in the end despite his uncalled for death, he was still alive.

After all, a master is alive so long as his greatest student draws breath.

It's a mere waiting game until each piece of the puzzle fall back into proper place and his boy takes up the knife once more.

**Authoress Note:** Sorry for the rambling aspect of this chapter, the word "Doesn't" didn't give me much room so I tried my best with it and my first time writing for one of my favorite demons.


	4. Captured

**Captured**

It was a frustrating experience to say the least. In fact it was angering to an inhuman level. But she wasn't human. She was a demon. Her name was none other then Meg, a name she stole from her vessel.

And she found herself trapped in a devils trap and rudely tied to a chair. All of this in an old mans poor excuse of a house.

And to make matters worse, she was being exorcized by the no good Winchester brothers. They were forcing information out of her.

One thing was for sure, Sam might be reading the words but it's Dean who was in control. It was rather disappointing if you thought about it after all this talk about special children and how they were important.

And deep down she hated the fact that there was something almost frightening about the elder brother. And the second she arrived home she raged and threw a temper tantrum that had other demons mock her and Azazel half heatedly listened to her screams and growls and yells.

Alastair's chuckle could be heard causing shivers to travel down her spine.

Instinct told her that her rants caught Alastair's attention and probably turned his attentions to one of the boys.

Truly if she was human she would pity them for capturing the attention of one of the worst demon she knew of.


	5. Daniel

**Daniel**

He was only hitting his mid thirties and not very rich. His name was Daniel Barker, no relation to Clive Barker. Though he did admire the man's work when it comes to movies and books. After all Daniel was an artist, he himself loves to either write poems, he had a way with words. And he loved to paint or work with clay. He sucked at making pots though, he could make other things out of clay but not pots or even bowls.

But alas not everyone could be perfect.

Daniel worked for charity to save face and the rest of his time he spent his time working on his art, working or some other form of promiscuous activities. His parents were highly religious, prayed to every angel they could think of even the barely known ones like the angel of Thursday.

Daniel laughed at that, what kind of Religion had an angel for a day of the week? It was a joke. But that wasn't even why he refused to join a church or even believe in anything. He refused because it was pushed down his throat and there was no angels or God to save his parents when they died in a fire six years ago.

So Daniel refused to believe and at this age mocked everything to do with Religions. But he was well liked despite his sarcasm and quirks about it.

But at the end of everything he wished he did.

Boy did he wish he believed in things, he would have at least been marginally prepared for what he was about to go through.

It started on a Tuesday.

It was just like any other day, Daniel dressed himself nice for his job. Jeans, a white undershirt and a pale blue-grey shirt. His hair was combed and his beard nicely trimmed. Taking one last possibly vain look in the mirror when he saw something shift in the vent behind him.

Frowning he turned around, something shifted again. So Daniel let curiosity win out. After all, what possibly could go wrong. At worst it could be an animal. After all there was no such thing as anything supernatural or evil that could creep around in vents. Right?

Wrong.

Black smoke, he remembered black smoke came at him. It felt hot and cold at the same time and the weird part was, it felt like something physical. Something you could touch, mold or possibly even caress.

It seeped into him and nothing was right.

He tried to move. He couldn't.

He tried to speak out loud. He couldn't.

He tried to scream for help but couldn't. Instead he heard laughter resounding around him and inside of him.

"Well, not exactly my first choice. Not even a doctor in any form. But Daniel my boy, you'll have to do." His own voice said out loud. It came out wrong though. More sneer and bite to it then normal.

_'Who... Who are you?' _Daniel thought, if he couldn't speak then maybe he could think his words out so he could get some kind of answer rather then doubt his sanity and wonder what's going on.

Inside his of his mind and all around him he heard a different voice, more growl and sadism then he could ever expect. It said,

_'Names Alastair, and I'll be your driver.' _

Daniel wished he didn't know any more than that, but he saw and felt everything. He pleaded with the ones who strapped him/Alastair to whatever this metal thing was. He pleaded with the man who the demon sang and offered mockery and at times advise to. Screamed for mercy every time a knife touched his skin and wondered why mere water hurt and why salt hurt.

At the end he begged not to die from the man who turned out to be a freak of sorts. After all no one normal can pin someone to a wall.

All Daniel knew at that point was agony, laughter from the demon and then nothing.


	6. Cake

**Cake**

It was a beautiful night and the stars brightly shown. But then again, you tend to get that when the stars weren't being dimmed by the city lights. It was also a warm night, middle of summer could do that. That meant that you didn't have to wear jackets or pile on clothing to hold in the warmth.

But for someone like him, temperature was irrelevant. He could always warm up later in front of his fireplace with a particularly strong and expensive glass of whisky.

But first thing's first.

"Well?" Crowley poked calmly, his English accent fitting perfectly with the way he held himself. Granted he may not have been English originally, and he certainly isn't English now. He was a demon for crying out loud, but people seemed to respond better to this sort of accent. For some reason some would put it the category of sounding intelligent or sophisticated.

And you always wanted to deal with intelligent people when you want things done right. So this accent and himself, a perfect fit.

The poor thing was nervous in front of him, that was okay he was allowed to be. Crowley was a very good business man, he knew to be patient and unassuming. Let the little bugger make his own decision. It wasn't up to Crowley to poke at your conscious or make you ignore it.

"Things will be exactly how I wanted it right? Like I said... Written?" The young man stuttered, nervousness nearly choking the words at times.

Crowley had to admit that the kid was pretty smart to have written it down. Too bad he lacked an imagination to go along with it. He could have gotten himself something good.

"You'll get everything you wish for, I'll even throw in success." Crowley confirmed, giving a winning smile that was unassuming and didn't show many teeth like some of his other smiles could. The kid was surprised at the idea of something being thrown in seemingly for free. A bit of suspicion there as well. Like he figured, smart kid. He was only ordinary and short sided. A horrible mix.

Nervous shifting drew his attention for a moment before a look of determination crossed the boy's features.

"Okay... Let's do this..." The kid agreed before questioning on how the deal would be sealed. For that Crowley only gave a satisfied smirk before closing the distance between the two of them and in every sense of the word, sealing the deal.

The boy didn't appreciate it though, kids today. As soon as they broke apart the boy stumbled away as fast as he could go. Crowley just waved and marked the date in his mind. Ten years later he'll be back for the boy.

And the next day he read about the sudden success of a bakery.

Crowley chuckled slightly as he folded the newspaper and threw it in the fire before settling back in his chair. A couple of days or so he'll have two guests that he laid out breadcrumbs for.

All in all this situation and his dealings were simply a piece of cake.

Too easy. But Crowley didn't mind.


End file.
